mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Prince12/I wish I could build a Time Machine...
Hey guys. Long time, no see. I'm writing this blog (which I apologize for it being extremely pointless) 2 tell you some things which I will list below. Some are good, and some are just pointless... Why I was Gone for awhile First off, I'd like 2 apologize for my unexpected absence. My computer hasn't really been working all that great. I could still go online, but there were certain things that it wouldn't let me do everytime I tried 2 come on MySims Wiki such as editing my userpage, typing messages, creating pages, commenting on blogs, etc. My Thoughts Lately, I've been having these thoughts about some things that had happened on here in the past, and before my absence. Now, I know alot of you may think this is just pointless, but it's the truth. These thoughts have been depressing me for a long time. Most of them I've had are conflicts I've had with certain users like Sugar, Sierra, DJ, etc, and everyday, as I keep trying 2 ignore the conflics, they just keep coming back and I start feeling bad about them again. Even though, it's my own fault that I've had these thoughts in the first place. Though, I've realized a couple of things. MySims Wiki isn't a place about drama and sadness. It's a very special place about a game series. A place for fun. What I'm trying 2 say is, I'm sorry about those conflicts from the past. It was me who started most of them and I know I did tend 2 over-react alot, and I edmit it. I really hope you guys can find it in your hearts 2 forgive me. I'm really trying 2 become a better person. One who doesn't over-react every 5 minutes of the day, (Ok, I didn't over-react that much, but you know what I mean) or say stuff he doesn't mean. If you guys forgive me, can I please maybe....start over? Have another chance? As for those of you who still don't forgive me, I wanna prove 2 you guys that I can become a better person and that I won't cause anymore drama, but I don't know how 2 prove it. If you guys know how you want me 2 prove it 2 you, please tell me, and I will. YouTube During my absence, I've found out that I can upload more YouTube videos again. I might even continue my LPs if you guys want me 2. If so, please tell me in the comments. A New Show Lately, I've been thinking about starting my own little show on here kinda like Battle of the Sim-est, MySims Reality, Sim Showdown, etc. Thing is, idk what I should call it, or what kinds of things should happen in it. If you guys have any good names/ideas on what the show should be about, please tell me. Wikiversary Yeah, that's right. Sadly, my Wikiversary was about a week and 2 days ago, and I missed it. So yeah. I've been on MySims Wiki for 2 years now! Yay! That's All, Folks! Wait. Why is that a section? Anyway, yeah. That's all I have 2 say here. Again, I apologize for this pointless blog, (which now looks as long as a novel) but yeah. So, please comment. Category:Blog posts